


The future we need

by Akifall



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: Bran Stark witnesses Jaime and Brienne exchange their first kiss.





	The future we need

Brienne had been standing alone at one point.

The furs on her coat freckled with old mud from her recent slip on the ice, and her blonde hair tinted white from fallen snow.

Her face was slightly reddened from the low temperature, and Bran could see the tell-tale bad stitching of her worn gloves as she crouched down by the tree and sank her hands into the ground.

Hair spilling over her face as she bent down and prayed. Her eyes stood out as the dead leaves and snow rained down on her but Brienne paid no heed as she pleaded with the old gods over and over again.

Bran noticed that the sky had turned from grey to orange by the time Jaime arrived.

He looked slightly relieved and then concerned as he noticed Brienne there. She had prayed for hours before exhaustion took its hold- and Bran had missed the moment where she had fallen into dangerous slumber.

Jaime apporched her, his footsteps crunching wetly in the snow and a few more leaves came down around them.

He breathed in sharply when he noticed the tears frozen on her cheeks, and when he went down to examine her closely- she breathed out his name.

Jaime crounched down and brushed the hair from her features before cradling her scarred cheek.

Bran could see that he was admiring her, his eyes tracing every feature to memory and a small smile came to his face as he spoke her name in response to his.

He could feel her shift into his hold, fitting them together like fragile patterns on stained glass and Jaime held her as close as he could.

Her first sight of him was blurred, all she saw was grey shapes flecked with bits of gold, the orange sky surrounded him like a firey mane.

Jaime watched her blue eyes widen in disbelief before he was in her arms, being pushed against her in a despertate hug.

"Ser Jaime!" Brienne breathed in relief.

Jaime eagerly pressed himself into her hold, his face tucked against her shoulder as he allowed this one moment to be treasured. It was a vulnerable movement, but he knew she wouldn't think ill of him for wanting this.

"Lady Brienne..." Jaime sighed in response, he closed his eyes against her for a brief moment and then took her hand, threading their fingers together and resting his against her scarred knuckles. To his delight she did the same, and after a few moments he swiftly pulled them to their feet, grinning as snow slid off her body and spilled onto their boots.

"I hope you don't make this a frequent occurrence my lady." He said, to which her response was to roll her eyes and pat his shoulder stubbornly.

"Why are you out here anyway? I was worried that if things didn't go well- I wouldn't be able to see you again." Jaime spoke boldly.

There was a stunned silence as Brienne's eyes widened in disbelief, cheeks turning a delightful red.

Jaime hadn't relinquished his hold on her yet, their hands still together and he squeezed her through this exchange.

"Why would you-" Brienne started before Jaime was taking a step towards her and leaning up.

He kissed her then and only then did he release his hold, his hand came to cradle the back of her head and he watched those sapphire eyes glisten with hope.

She was crying when he broke away though, her knees falling into the snow and she trembled and held herself together, as though she was breaking apart.

"Why, Ser Jaime- why?" She asked painfully.

Bran watched as Jaime dropped to his own knees and wiped away her tears with his good hand.

"Brienne. My Lady...nothing could stop me from falling for you." He said.

Brienne looked up sharply and Jaime smiled. 

"There's no need to cry my lady, I am simply an old fool very much in love." He declared, and he pressed his lips against a falling tear.

"I love you Brienne." He declared. 

 

Bran decided to leave that moment then, the vision of the two blurring into orange, blue and white, as he came back to the present.

From where Bran sat he could see the hooded figure climb off the horse. And when Jaime Lannister glanced around for the first time, Bran locked eyes with the man that would again save the seven kingdoms. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So there's a vision of Bran seeing Ser Duncan The Tall kiss a woman under the heart-tree and I really wanted to mirror this here. 
> 
> I'm trash for Brienne x Jaime. 
> 
> This is set after the fall of the Night King. Jaime has a private audience with the Starks to decide his fate, Brienne proceeds to pray that he isn't sentenced to death. Jaime, with Brienne at his side, has a future worth fighting for.


End file.
